The present invention broadly relates to a rapier or gripper weaving machine or loom, and, more specifically, pertains to a new and improved construction of a lubricating device for such rapier or gripper weaving machine or loom.
Generally speaking, the rapier weaving machine of the present invention comprises a drive gear or wheel imparting to-and-fro motion to a rapier or gripper or the like. It further comprises an oil lubricating arrangement or device whose spray nozzle opens in the vicinity of the drive gear or wheel. The spray nozzle is connected to a pressure conduit or line exiting from the outlet side of a mixing chamber or compartment. In the mixing chamber a predetermined quantity of oil taken from an oil reservoir can be mixed with a continuously transmitted flow of pressurized air.
In gripper weaving machines of the previously mentioned type, the problem arises of providing adequate lubrication between the rapier or gripper rod and its drive element, such as a gear or wheel without an excess of oil. In addition to the fact that oil droplets deposited on the drive gear or wheel are thrown off such drive gear or wheel by its high peripheral speed and lead to soiling of the woven cloth or fabric, an excess of oil causes lubrication remnants to form on the rapier or gripper rod. The oil remnants attract fiber fly or the like, sizing dust and so forth and form lumps which fall into the weaving or loom shed and are there woven into the fabric or cloth. This leads to a considerable reduction in the quality of the produced fabric or cloth.
In order to counter this problem, the assignee of the present invention has already employed oil lubrication devices in which small quantities of oil are constantly admixed by a dosing device to a constant flow of pressurized air. The mixture is then sprayed onto the drive gear or wheel by means of a spray nozzle.
Experience has shown, however, that these measures are not adequate to overcome the previously mentioned difficulty of excessive lubrication. It is not possible with these known measures to adjust the oil supply below a certain minimum rate. Below a certain minimum level of adjustment the supply of oil becomes irregular or breaks down.